Adventure Bay's Newest Police Force
by FrankTheKiller155
Summary: A story about when a Police officer named James L. Myrick is sent into Adventure Bay to help fight crime and maintain peace. (Story Purification in Progress)
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome everyone to my first ever story. You see, I got this idea just buzzing around my head and would not leave me alone. So, I decided to write about it. It's about, what if, you take the NFS Rivals and probably other police related games and put it in the PAW Patrol's universe? Hmm, I wonder what would happen, let's see and find out. (Note: The first to second chapter of this story are going to be heavily based off the NFS rivals game)**

Newton's Third Law says that for each action, there must be an opposite and equal reaction. Force, must always be met with force. And excessive force must be responded to accordingly. We tried to play by the rules, and where did that leave us? Chained up on the side of the road like dogs, forced to watch as the racers mock us. We used to rely on strength in unity, a brotherhood bound by honour, believing that in a just universe, justice would prevail. People accuse us of using excessive force because we put people on the wall every now and then... but we aren't looking for a fair fight. We have to win every single time we turn our lights on or the public loses faith that we can defend them.

Law and order only exist as long as the public believes it. Today, they believe it less than yesterday. They see racers defying the laws without consequence. And when the laws no longer have teeth— when they become polite suggestions— society breaks down. The public asks us to defend them, sanctioning whatever violence it takes. They use terms like "necessary force" to shelter themselves from the fact that they have sent us to beat, maim, and the kill the people who would do the same to them. Deep down, they know they need us, because everyone wants security. But only a few are willing to accept the price.

The bottom line is that if you endanger the ungrateful masses we protect, we will come at you with everything we've got.

 **I know-I know, the prologue is kinda short (well, when I say kinda, it really is short), but I terribly suck at writing prologues. But anyways, I hope you dudes enjoyed it. Please review, and if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes just let me know and I'm terribly sorry if there is, here in my country English is not my primary language. Right, I guess that is all for now, all of guys out there reading this thank you, and I will see you in the next chapter, G'bye and salam sejahtera.**


	2. Chapter 1 Losing A Friend

**Hello and welcome again readers! So, I can't believe already 33 people of you out there already viewed this, I thank you sincerely. But anyways, let's move on to the next chapter shall we?**

2014  
Bayside County, Rick's Café  
0200 Hours

Ryan: *Slurp* ahhh, that's some good coffee.

James: It sure is brotha' *slurp*.

Ryan: So dude, have you considered on going to the party yet?

James: No, not yet. I just— don't know. You know me, I don't really like going to social gatherings unless it's someone close's.

Ryan: Oh c'mon, it'll be fun. It's been a long time since we had some bro time. Please, do it for me.

James: Alright-alright. But don't expect me to make fart-jokes though.

Ryan: Heheheh. *Raises cup* darn, I'm all out. Whelp, I think I'll just hurry inside and get another one.

But before Ryan could open the door to buy a cup of coffee, suddenly a Porsche 911 GT3 RS whizzed pass them at high speeds.

Ryan: God dammit, why must things happen when we're on our brake!?

James: That coffee can wait; we have a racer to catch.

James quickly started his Lamborghini Aventador's engine which made a loud roar, and exited the café's parking lot to pursue the Porsche 911.

James: This is Unit 374 to dispatch; I am now 10-8 and in pursuit of a 10-44, going in Code 3 over.

After he made the call, he switched on the lights and siren.

Dispatcher: All units, we have a unit in pursuit of a 10-44; pursuing unit is in code 3, all nearby officers please assist.

James then sped up to catch up with the Porsche, but as soon as the driver saw James' Police Lambo, he panicked and went all over the road, knocking down a couple of road signs.

Ryan: Holy shit, this guy's nuts.

James: This is Unit 374 to dispatch; the suspect is now causing damage to public property, 10-50 over.

Dispatcher: Copy that 374, all units, the suspect is now using the car to smash public property, available units respond.

After they left the neighbourhood area, they came across a highway.

Dispatcher: Officer, update requested on your current location?

James: The Code 3 is heading for the northbound highway.

Dispatcher: Copy that, situation updated, over.

Suddenly, the Porsche took the road with oncoming traffic which James followed him close on the opposite side. The Porsche completely dodged all oncoming traffic without a scratch.

Ryan: This guy's got balls, I'll give 'em that.

James looked at his satnav and saw an exit three kilometres ahead, an opportunity for the Porsche to escape.

James: Dispatch, do we any available units for a roadblock on exit 13 over?

Dispatcher: Copy that, roadblock will be deployed on exit 13 over.

As soon as the driver saw the roadblock, he immediately swerved into an opening of the safety barrier and into James' lane.

James: Right, I'm going in for the kill, hold on!

Ryan holds on for dear life as James placed the pedal to the metal to close the distance between him and the Porsche. As he was meters behind the Porsche, he engaged his EMP that killed the Porsche's engine, which made it, spun out of control and hit the safety barrier, totalling the car.

Ryan: Wooo! That's one hell of a drivin' dude! *Raises hand for a fist bump*.

James: *Returned fist bump* thanks man.

Ryan: Right, let's go arrest this asshole and we can call it a day.

James then parked the car behind the Porsche and exited the vehicle.

Ryan: *Whistle* that'll take a fortune to remove the scratch.

James: Heh, you can say that again.

Suddenly, the driver got out from his car and took out a .44 magnum revolver.

James: Shit, gun!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everything went slow motion as he fired the gun. One of them barely misses James' head while the other two, hit Ryan square in the chest.

James: Ryan! NOOOO!

BANG! BANG!

He fired another two more shots that ricocheted off James' car before ducking back behind his Porsche to reload. James did the same as he jumped across the Lambo's hood and took cover behind it.

James: Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired! I have an officer down and I'm pinned down by the suspect. I need immediate backup and EMS now! Location is two kilometres after exit 13 on the northbound highway over.

Dispatcher: All units, we have a 10-71 with one officer down and one pinned down by the suspect located on the northbound highway two kilometres after exit 13. All units please respond immediately.

Officer #1: 10-4, I'm three minutes out over.

Officer #2: Copy that, approaching location now over.

Dispatcher: Medic 8 to battalion 1; we have a shooting with one officer down located on the northbound highway two kilometres after exit 13, respond on TAC 2.

Medic 8: Copy that, Medic 8 responding.

*Sound of ricochet*

James: Fuck! _Please hang on Ryan, help is on the way._

James took out his Glock 19 and started emptying his mag on the suspect's car to supress him, at least until backup arrives. Then, he ducked back down and changed a fresh mag.

BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Both sides kept firing away until eventually one of them finished all their ammunition. Luckily, it wasn't James'. James didn't heard any shots for a couple of seconds so he decided to peek out of his Lambo slowly.

James: _Why isn't he shooting? Out of ammo or something?_

James stood up and approached the Porsche slowly with his gun drawn.

James: BCPD! Put down your weapons and surrender now! If you do not comply in thirty seconds, I will be forced to use excessive force, do you understand!?

James gave him exactly thirty seconds before he approached the Porsche to arrest the suspect. But when he approaches there, he found something shocking. He found that the suspect's throat had been slit. He committed suicide.

James: Fucking hell. This is unit 374 to dispatch; the suspect is dead— he committed suicide over.

Dispatcher: All units, the reported suspect has committed suicide, all responded units please help for clean-up and aid when arrived at scene over.

Officer #1: 10-4.

Officer #2: 10-4.

James: Oh shit, Ryan!

James quickly rushed to Ryan's position and checked his pulse, but there was none.

James: Fuck, don't do this to me man! Please stay with me!

It was too late; Ryan had lost too much blood.

James: No, Ryan— why? WHYYYYY!? *Crying* *sobbing*.

*Multiple sirens wailing*

The EMS quickly stopped the ambulance behind the Lambo' and hurried to the downed officer's position, but when they arrived there, they found a crying officer looking at them, shaking his head slowly. They realised what happened and took off their caps and bowed in silence, so as the just arrived backup. Officer Ryan is gone.

* * *

Three Days Later…

Officer Ryan C. Dukes' Funeral  
0400 Hours  
James' Point of View

I got out from my regular Ford Crown Victoria patrol car and put on my officers cap and headed into the funeral home. As I'm inside I took off my cap and place it under my arm while approaching to the casket. I stopped and said a short prayer before putting my cap on and come to attention with a sharp salute. Then, I slowly lowered down my salute before turning and depart, removing my cap again and took a seat. After that, the funeral began.

Hours later, after the funeral ended, I walked outside putting my cap back on and walked to my car. But before I arrive there, I was stopped by two men wearing black suits.

Man #1: Are you Officer James L. Myrick?

Me: Yeah, why?

Man #2: We're sorry for your lost but, the reason we're here is because we have a proposition for you.

Me: Not interested.

Man #1: Wait-wait-wait, listen here. Remember the guy that killed your partner?

Me: Yeah, of course I remember that bastard.

Man #1: Well, it turns out, after we did a few background checks, he actually belongs to a group named Velocitas or V3L0CITY. They've been illegally racing for the past few months, damaging public property and causing a huge ruckus in Bayside County. On the surface they seem harmless, and thought that they could be handled easily but—

Man #2: We were wrong, very wrong. They're now targeting law enforcers that even dreamed of getting in their way, as it was demonstrated the last three days.

Me: What do you mean demonstrated the last three days?

Man #1: Well, as you know, you were a part of it. You and your partner stopped his so called "time attack" and totalled his car. That's why he pulled a gun on you and killed your partner.

As soon as he said those words, I felt a burning anger in my heart.

Man #2: And when he's cornered and knew that he was losing, he decided to kill himself just so that couldn't get arrested and interrogated of his group. This went from an underground sport to a fucking cult.

Me: So, what does this has to do with me?

Man #1: You're the only one with the skills of driving fast, I mean really fast. No one in this county has the same record as you. You're basically the fastest in the rapid deployment run. We need kind of that skill to stop V3L0CITY once and for all.

Me: Sorry for asking but, what do you mean "we"?

Man #2: Oh yes, let me introduce ourselves. We're from the FBI's Vehicle Response Team.

 _Heh, not much of an introduction._

Me: So lemme guess. You want me to join you?

Man #1: Absolutely, we have no other officers in the department with the skills of your calibre.

Me: I don't know…

Man #2: We're not telling, we're asking. So, what do you say?

Me: Alright, I'll do it, for the sake of this county, and for the sake of my partner.

Man #1: That's the spirit.

Me: So when do I start?

Man #2: Just meet us at the police department 7am sharp tomorrow for the VRT selection.

Me: Selection? I thought I already have the skills to join?

Man #2: I know, we just wanna make sure. So don't be late candidate.

 _Candidate!? I'm a fully trained officer and they call me a candidate!? Why I oughta— *sigh* never mind. I better get home and get some rest; this day is already been too emotional for me._

After the two men left, I got into my patrol car and drove home.

 _I wonder what turn of events will happen tomorrow? We'll just have to see and find out._

 **Well, that's chapter one finished. Again, thank you guys for viewing this, it's much appreciated. Please review, and if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes just let me know. That's all for now, and I'll see you in the next chapter. G'bye and salam sejahtera.**


	3. Chapter 2 VRT Selection and The Gas Leak

**Hello and Welcome again readers! Sorry if I took awhile to update a new chapter but you know... school and all. But anyways, SilverWolf posted a review which is awesome! *Squee* and that really boosted my spirits to make more chapters, so thank you. And oh yes, I've reedited the last chapter of mistakes and whatnot, so there's that. Right, without any further adieu, I present you the second chapter, enjoy!**

Disembodied Voice: James!

Me: Huh? Wha—

Disembodied Voice: Jaames!

I opened my eyes and got up to a sitting position to see who's calling my name. But instead of my bed, I was sitting down on a stone cold floor, somewhere in a dark and cold room with nothing but one flickering light bulb for a light source.

Disembodied Voice: James, why?

Me: Wh-who's there!?

Disembodied Voice: Don't you recognize me James? We're the best of pals!

Me: R-Ryan? No, it can't be you, you're— you're dead!

Ryan: Dead? *Maniacal laughter* James, you're so funny.

Suddenly, a figure came out from the darkness, crawling with two hands, slowly approaching me. It looked like Ryan but his face is completely covered in scars and bruises.

Me: S-stay away from me!

Ryan: Stay away? I thought we're the best friends James.

Then, he came closer and closer.

Me: I said STAY AWAY!

Ryan: *Maniacal laughter* ooh James, whenever will you learn that I WILL NEVER STAY AWAY!

Me: AAAAHHH! *Got up in sitting position*.

I rapidly looked around at my surroundings and relived to see that it was my room.

Me: *Sigh* it was just a nightmare.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 6am.

Me: Right, I better get dressed.

I got out from my bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at the mirror and saw that my eyes were bloodshot red.

 _Huh, that dream, about— Ryan._

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thought. I turned on the tap and cupped my hand below it to gather water and splashed it across my face. I grabbed a nearby towel and wiped my face dry before leaving the bathroom and headed to the wardrobe. I took off my t-shirt and shorts and place it in the laundry basket. Then, I took out my police uniform from the wardrobe and wore it in the order of, singlet, trousers, belt, shirt, and socks.

As soon as I'm done changing, I left my bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and milk before chowing it all down. After I finished eating, I grabbed my wallet, house-keys and car-keys and exited to the front porch, locking the door behind me. Then, I unlocked the door to my car, entered it and started the engine. After I checked everything that seems to be in order, I left for the police department.

 _Hmm, the VRT selection, I wonder how hard it is? It can't be that hard right? Well, whatever they throw at me, I'll try to do my best._

* * *

Adventure Bay Beach  
1200 Hours  
3rd Person Point of View

It was a normal day in Adventure Bay, everything was calm and peaceful. The pups were out at the beach, playing in the sand. Chase and Marshall were playing Frisbee while Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Skye were playing a game of volley ball.

Marshall: Chase, pass it to me!

Chase: Okay, here it comes!

Chase threw the Frisbee up high in the air while Marshall tries to catch it.

Marshall: I got it, I got it!

Marshall, not looking where he was going, tripped on a bucket and fell down.

Marshall: I don't got it.

Chase: Are you okay Marshall?

Marshall: Yeah, I'm fine, just tripped on a bucket.

Then, the flying Frisbee hit him on the head.

Marshall: And a Frisbee hit me on the head.

Chase: *Giggle*.

Ryder was under the shade playing a game on his pup-pad when suddenly it ringed. Ryder answered it and saw it was Mr. Porter who was calling him.

Ryder: Ryder here.

Mr. Porter: Oh Ryder, thank goodness you're there. You need to come to my store quick.

Ryder: What's wrong Mr. Porter?

Mr. Porter: You see, I was preparing lunch for the pups until I smelled gas in the kitchen, I was afraid that it could be a gas leak so I called you.

Ryder: Don't worry Mr. Porter, no job is too big, no pup is too small.

Ryder pulled the bottom of his pup-pad and revealed a rainbow coloured button. He then pressed it to summon the PAW Patrol to the Lookout.

The Pups: Ryder needs us!

As soon as their pup tags beeped and flickered, all of them started to race to the Lookout.

Later on at the Lookout…

The pups then arrived and entered the elevator, except for Marshall who was still catching up behind them, tripped on the side of the curb and crashed into the others like a bowling ball.

Marshall: Strike!

The Pups: *Giggles* *laughter*.

After getting a couple of giggles and laughter from the others, they changed into their gears and met with Ryder up top.

Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir!

Ryder: Sorry to bother you on your beach day guys, but we have a serious problem. Mr. Porter was preparing food for your lunch until he smelled gas in the kitchen and suspects that it could be a gas leak.

The Pups: *Gasp*.

Ryder: So we need to fix it quickly before it becomes into a greater disaster. Chase, I need you and your tracking skills to find the source of the gas leak.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: Rocky, I need you and your tools to fix the broken gas line, and maybe we can find something in your truck to fix it with.

Rocky: Green means go!

Ryder: Marshall, I want you on standby, just in case if there's a fire broke out.

Marshall: I'm fired up!

Ryder: Alright, the PAW Patrol is on a roll!

After getting some howls from the others and a woohoo from Zuma, Ryder slid down the fire pole while the other three, slide down the slide to their vehicle/pup-house.

As soon as they got into their vehicles, all of them started to head for Mr. Porter's store.

* * *

Bayside County Police Department  
0700 Hours  
James' Point of View

I parked my car at the parking lot and then headed to my office. But before I could even get to the department's front doors, I was greeted by the two men wearing black suits from yesterday.

Man #1: Hello James, right on time.

Man #2: You didn't forget about us did you?

Me: No, no I didn't. *Sigh* so, what's this selection that you're talking about?

Man #1: Straight to the point, I like that. Well, the VRT selection is pretty simple; you just need to do a rapid reaction run with the time and place given.

Me: Sounds pretty easy.

Man #1: You didn't let me finish candidate. You need to do the rapid reaction run from here, through Fairmount Drive, around Wicker Pass and back here again, in less than two minutes.

Me: Wait, Wicker Pass? That place is full of tight bends and hairpins. How am I suppose go through there in less than two minutes!?

Man #2: That is why we did this selection in the first place; it is to test your skills to the max. Say, if there's an armed suspect with a hostage and you need to be at the scene in less than sixty seconds, what are you going to do? Wait for backup? No, you just plow through any obstacles in front of you and make sure that the hostage is still alive, do you understand?

Me: Yes.

Man #2: What? I can't hear you.

Me: Yes sir!

Man #2: Good, now that we understand each other, let's get started.

Me: Right, let me get my Lamborghini first.

Man #1: I don't think you'll be needing that candidate, we've bring you with something more special.

Me: What is it?

Man #2: Try and take a look over there.

I looked to my left and saw a familiar car parked beside a couple of Crown Victoria patrol cars.

Me: Is it, what I think it is?

Man #1: Yup, It's the GT500 Super Snake, equipped with the latest tech used by the VRT.

Me: Like what?

Man #1: I think you already know what an EMP is; now this car instead of the EMP, which takes forever to aim, is equipped with Shockwave. You just need to get close to engage the Shockwave. It destroys any electrical parts on any car and it'll send them flying if they're going at high speeds. Pretty badass huh? But anyways, enough chit-chat, let's get started.

The man then handed the keys over to me which I gladly took and approached the GT500, unlocked the door and entered the car. Then, I placed the key into the key slot and started the engine, which roared to life.

 _Oooh, the sweet sound of the powerful 850hp V8._

I put the car in reverse and placed it at the starting position.

Man #1: Remember, you need to arrive back here in less than two minutes.

Me: Don't worry; you don't have to remind me twice.

Man #1: Alright, ready when you are. As soon as you leave the entrance gate, the time will start.

Me: *Nod*.

I gave the car a couple of revs before placing it into first gear and blasted through the entrance gate.

 _Here I come!_

One minute and forty seconds later…

3rd Person Point of View

Man #1: Ten seconds to go.

Man #2: Do you think he can make it?

Man #1: I don't know, I can't even see his car.

*Sound of a loud engine in the distance*

Man #2: Hold on, do you hear that?

Man #1: Yeah, look over there, it's him. Come on candidate, five seconds to go. 5-4-3-2—

Before the clock could count another second, James came thundering through the entrance gate, ending with a 180 degree drift.

James: So, how did I do?

Man #1: You did it in, one minute and fifty-nine seconds, and with just only one second to spare.

James: So does that mean I pass?

Man #2: Absolutely, welcome the nation's premier interdiction unit— Sergeant.

James: S-Sergeant?

Man #1: Yup, we forgot to tell you that if you pass the VRT selection, you'll get promoted to Sergeant.

James: That's— awesome.

Dispatcher: All units, we have suspected 10-44, heading towards Fairmount Drive, all nearby officers please respond.

Man #2: Looks like you got your first call of the day. I think you should respond.

James: Right. This is Unit 374, I'm on my way.

Man #1: Oh yes, before you go. We've packed a couple of weaponries and gear for you in the back, just in case if you need it.

James: Oh, thanks.

Man #1: Right then, I guess we better get going, c'ya around Sergeant.

James: C'ya.

James then turned on his lights and siren and went to pursue the racers.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Adventure Bay…

Ryder and the pups arrived in front of Mr. Porter's shop and parked their vehicles in front of it.

Mr. Porter: Ryder! I'm glad that you can come here so quickly.

Ryder: It's nothing Mr. Porter. So, where's the gas leak?

Mr. Porter: Oh yes, it's in my kitchen, but I'm not really sure where's the source of it.

Ryder: Don't worry Mr. Porter I'm sure we will find it. Chase, I want you to find source of the gas leak.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Chase then hopped out of his vehicle and started sniffing out the gas inside of Mr. Porter's kitchen.

Ryder: Alright, Rocky, I want you to find something in your truck to fix the gas leak with.

Rocky: Don't lose it, reuse it!

Rocky then jumped out his truck and opened up the back of it and started scavenging for parts to fix the leak with.

Rocky: Old telephone, nope. Zuma's old surfboard, nope. Chessboard, nope. A-hah! An old pipe! This should do it.

Ryder: Nice find Rocky, we can use that to replace the leaked pipe.

Chase (Via Pup-Tag): Ryder, I think I've found the gas leak, it's under the stove.

Ryder: Nice work Chase. Now, we just have shut down the gas line.

Mr. Porter: Oh, the valve for the gas is just behind the store.

Mr. Porter then brought Ryder to the back of his store to shut down the gas line, but when they got there—

Mr. Porter: Oh no! The valve has been damaged, how are we going to shut down the gas line now?

Ryder: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out. The valve looks like it has been hit a couple of times with this wrench. Oh no! That means—

BOOOOOOM!

* * *

Back in Fairmount Drive…

James has been chasing the racers for a couple hours until finally; they stopped in an abandoned warehouse.

James: _I have baad feeling about this. I better call in some backup._ This is unit 374 to dispatch, the 10-44 has stopped in an abandoned warehouse near Fairmount Drive, requesting immediate backup.

Dispatcher: Copy that 374. All units, we requesting backup in an abandoned warehouse near Fairmount Drive, nearby units please respond.

Officer #1: 10-4, I'm on my way.

Officer #2: Copy that, I'm three minutes from Tropica Heights.

James then stopped the engine before getting out and opened the boot of his car. He then took a dragon skin body armour, a tactical sling backpack, a crowbar, a FNH PS90 sub machine-gun and a FNH Five-Seven sidearm with a couple of magazines before closing boot again.

James: _Right, looks like I'm ready._

James approached a nearby door and kicked it down before entering. With his PS90 drawn, he makes sure that every corner of the place is cleared and free from hiding suspects. After two minutes later, he came across to a big and empty room.

James: _The hell is this place? There's nothing here._

Anonymous Voice: I can't believe you followed us here pig!

James: Who's there? Show yourself now!

Anonymous Voice: How stupid do you think we are!? You think we would just give up and turn ourselves in? Nah, you messed with the wrong group pig!

*Multiple beeping sound*

James looked around and saw multiple red lights flashing.

James: FUUUUUCK!

BOOOOOOOM!

 **And that's the second chapter down. I've managed to squeeze out 2453 words which is a lot so, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well, I guess that is all for now, please review and I will see you in the next chapter. G'bye and salam sejahtera.**


End file.
